Hannah's Story
by Tokomishi Heart
Summary: 16-year-old Hannah Avery has ended up with short-term amnesia and no place to call home when she realizes she's in the middle of nowhere. But she soon finds out the name of the location and is thrust into a plot that will change her life forever.


Hannah's Story

It's cold. Frostbite, freezing cold. I don't know where I am or how I ended up here. But there is one realization that I do know: I need to find shelter and fast.

...

Stumbling, falling, and shivering are the experiences that I'm receiving. I can't cry or feel any emotion right now because I feel like a rock, solid stone throughout my entire being and soul. I feel so empty and alone in this wide expanse of snow covered land that it seems to go on and on for miles. So I slump to the ground and watch the tiny wafts of cold air float in front of my face as I breath in and out. I do this for a few minutes or it could have been more than that. But how would I know? I don't care enough to keep track of the time! Anyway, with what strength I had left in me I slowly to stood up and continued to tread through the snow. And after what seemed like ages I spotted a huge ship not too far out in the sea. I noticed there were ice floes scattered everywhere that sort of made a bridge of some kind that led to the big, hulking black ship. So with renewed hope I crossed the ice floes with brand new energy. Of course, I forgot how truly weak I really was and stumbled and tripped on the ice. Which caused me to fall flat on my face on more than one occasion.

I believe I had one coughing fit before I made it to the ship and had a real, good look at it. My eyes searched every aspect trying to find an opening. Of course, this mission could be futile since the ship appears to be abandoned and clearly intact. But I must continue because I have no other options. Although, there is one option but that option means that I will probably die if I even try. So I shake my head and start to walk carefully around the ship. And guess what I find? I find this huge, gaping hole on the side of it. My heart leaps for joy as I slowly walk over to the hole. Then, before I could climb in I suddenly stopped. I thought I saw something move in the shadows. I'm shivering uncontrollably and my eyes are wide and alert. I turn to flee the place when my heart jumps at the sight of a little girl.

I smile and make a pathetic attempt to wave to her. She smiles too. But when she smiles all of her teeth are jagged. I would have screamed like those actresses in horror movies but I didn't have the strength to do that. But I mustered up some courage to talk to this girl.

"Are you a vampire?" I know, a vampire? But really why else would she have all those rows of sharp, jagged teeth? For a movie prop? I don't think that is the case. She stopped smiling and nodded her head. "Are you going to drink my blood?" The girl crosses her arms and closes her eyes for the moment. Then, she just shrugs. "You don't know?" I'm raising one of my eyebrows in disbelief. Then, I hear shuffling behind me. I turn my head to the side and see a jumble of people clustered together in one huge mass. Their skin was a pale white just like the girl's. I gulped. "Hi, my name's Ha..nn..ah." I'm chattering my teeth as I struggle to say this to them. They all look at one another for a moment. Then, a person,who appears to be the leader, comes out and stands like a looming shadow over me. "Your going to hurt me aren't you?" I asked with growing anxiety. The leader, who is a man, looks at me with cold, black soulless eyes. He said something but I didn't understand. Then, what I believe to be an order he sort of shouts at the little girl to get something. I didn't know what she was getting but by the time she came back she had spare clothes and a stick. I understand the spare clothes but a stick?

She gracefully leaped on the ice floes, barely moving them and made her way towards me. When she arrived she handed me the clothes and I gratefully put them on. After I was done I took a look at myself and I realized that I looked like an Eskimo. I smiled a for a bit then I turned to the girl again to receive the stick. It took me a few moments to register that I was supposed to communicate with these people (or vampires) with the stick. I nodded my head, acknowledging that I understood. So I tried to write on the ice asking them who they were and why were they here. Of course, I was struggling a bit since the ice decided to be difficult. When it appeared that I was making no progress the leader walked and reached out his hand for the stick. I quickly gave it to him. I watched him look at it for a brief moment then he scribbled words so fast on the ice that I had to close my eyes to stop the dizziness. Once I heard complete, stark silence I opened my eyes and read the words on the ice. It said: "The only name you need to know is Marlow. That's me. The rest of us have been waiting for the day where we will hunt down the inhabitants of Alaska. The only reason your not to be food for any of us is because you will be useful in helping us to fulfill this plan."


End file.
